the Beautiful heirs
by ibite82
Summary: Eh summmaries are still hard to write. Enjoy the story


What if she had listened to Tae-kyung and told the truth to Shin-woo and Jeremy had over heard her as well. Shin-Woo and Jeremy see her as a sister only once they discuss it with each other. The president of the company will be kind of, like Ikemen Desu-ne's.

This story is for fleurheeley it is her idea So I figured I would try it. Thank you for waiting for it!

You're Beautiful - Heirs

MN/YD

SW/ES

Disclaimer I wish I owned it but I do not I am only playing with the character.

Chapter 1

I sighed deeply as I sat outside looking at the list that Tae-kyung hyung had given to me. I ask myself what I had done this time to make him mad. I can't recall doing anything. "Go Mi-Nam? What are you doing out here at this time of night?" I quickly wipe my face before trying to smile. "Hyung I am trying to make a paper plane. But I cannot seem to get it right for some reason." He looked me in my eye before sighing. "Can I tell you a story, Mi-nam? It is about a girl who joined a band to help someone in their family. One of the members found out right away that this person was not who she said that she was. The band member had been bored up until this time. So he played alot of tricks on her to make her uncomfortable. He thought it was a lot of fun but the more he watched her the more he felt like he had to take care of her. So he began to help her out. He did alot of nice things without her realizing it. Then the guy was not bored anymore. Here and now you have your plane. Don't stay up too late okay?" I nodded and was getting ready to throw the paper thinking I could not tell him the truth after all when. "Shin-woo Hyung! I m sorry I have been deceiving you and Jeremy from the beginning. I am very sorry Oppa. I did not want to do this, but I had to for my real Oppa. I am so sorry. Tae-kyung hyung wants me to tell the truth that is what the paper really is..." I burst out in tears holding my stomach. "I am so sorry Shin-woo Opppa I know it is wrong to lie, but I had to. Please do not hate me." I looked at him through my tears when he dropped down beside me and out my head in his neck. Rocking me back and forth gently. "Shh little sister. It will be fine. Shhh. I dont know what happened between you and Tae-kyung. You know Tae-kyung probably does not mean anything by it. In fact, he is probably wandering where you are at." I cried harder when Shin-woo tensed up, I looked over and saw Jeremy. My eyes widen at his indignant look. I scramble to get away when Jeremy came to my other side to hold me. "Is it true? Mi-nam. Are you really only here to help out your older brother while he is sick?" I am not willing to look up and nod my head. "I knew I was not weird when I felt so protective of you." I heard him say in a teasing voice. "I am pleased that you have told someone. I am so sorry how I had acted towards you."

I shrug my shoulders "Jeremy, you have been ok towards me you probably thought I had been attempting to take your place or something. I am really sorry about lying though. Please forgive me." They both hug me tightly. "I have a great idea.. Let's have a sleep over in the living room tonight! You, me and Shin-woo, it will be full of fun! We can play games and talk." I look at him surprised before I smiled a genuine smile. I nod my head, "I would like that thanks." We played games late into the night I saw Tae-kyung watching for a bit before storming off angrily. I must have looked confused. "He really did not want you to tell anyone Mi-nam." I looked at him, "But the list?" They just both shook their heads. "I think he wanted to keep you to himself." I get up before Jeremy and Shin-woo both yank me down. "Forget it Mi-nam he needs to cool down first or you will just cry again. We were laying down. "Hey guys, I do not know how much longer I can do this. I love being here and I think of all of you as siblings but I feel bad." They sigh thinking of it I can tell. "Will my Oppa get fired if I quit?" They think about it. "Maybe if you were the one to explain it. Why you did it." I nod my head, "I think I will tell the truth to him tomorrow." I hesitate only a moment. "If the worst happens will we still be friends?" I look at both of them and they nod their heads. "Yes of course. You are our little sister now after all." I hug them both crying softly before drifting off to sleep.

We get up the next morning and Manager Ma is watching us sleep. He must have noticed my puffy eyes. "Another fight, Mi-nam?" I nod my head and explain what happened. He looks panicked for a bit before sighing. "You have to do what is good for you. I am sorry that you had to face all these hardships because of me." I shake my head no. "Manger Ma, it is okay I was able to experience so many new things. I have newfound siblings and they are going to stick with me even after I tell the truth. I feel bad for hyung-nim. Through our actions, we have made him lie a lot." Manager Ma just nods his head. "Will you go back to the church?" I shake my head no. "Only for visits." "Would you like me to give you a ride Mi-nam?" He asks me softly. "Shin-woo and Jeremy are coming to. For moral support." He nods his head and we are about to go. I stop in front of Tae-kyung hyung's door and apologize softly. We pile into the van and I wave goodbye to the house. "Mi-nam you do know you can come and visit anytime you want to right?" I smile at them slightly and nod my head. We decide to singa song on the ride over. Once there I gulp and turn white. "Mi-nam it will be okay we promise." "Mi-Nu" I whisper. "What was that?" I sigh and look at them, "I am Go Mi-nu." They both shake my hands "It is a pleasure to meet you Go Mi-nu." I hug them before opening the doors to go out. We wave and smile at the fans and we sign some autographs before moving on. We walk slowly up to the President's office.

"President Ahn can we speak to you in private?" He looks surprised before waving us in. I sigh and hide a bit behind Shin-woo and Jermy. I wave Manager Ma out. He nods and squeezes my shoulder before heading out. " I take a deep breath and move to the couch with Shin-woo and Jeremy holding my hands. He looks surprised at us before smiling deeply. "What is it Go Mi-nu?" I gasp and look up shocked. "I am not clueless you know. I figured it out a while ago. I knew you had a reason to do what you had done. I am honestly surprised you lasted this long." I really start to cry silently. "I am so sorry President Ahn. They did not know until yesterday please do not punish them. I cannot explain it. I had to help my Opppa, but I can't... Canot do this anymore. I hate the lies and. My Oppa will be back soon. If need be I can explain to the press..." "That will not be necessary Mi-nu~sii. We are out of appearances until then. A few interviews and photograph sessions. You are doing extremely well and of course I personally will make sure you stay safe, after I will send you to where ever you want to go. Now if that is all I have things to prepare." I cry and make my way out. "Mi-nam we will meet you in the practice room." I nod my head and silently make my way out still crying once I get there I wipe my eyes and walk in. I pretend that everything is fine and now begin to practice. I feel a tap on my should and see Tae-kyung hyungnim. "Hey hyungnim, did you sleep well?" He looks me over sadly. "I did do you need some help practicing?" I smile up at him and nod. We start to practice the new song and Jermey and Shin-woo make their way to their instruments. As soon as Shin-woo walks in Tae-kyung changes I look at him worriedly. "Mi-nam, after practice Jeremy and I need to talk with you okay?" I nod my head and we get the song near perfect. "NO, NO, NO. Mi-nam I want you to stay after until you can get the fifth chord perfectly." I look at him and am nodding when Shin-woo interrupts. "How about we go for a walk after we are done Mi-nam?" Jeremy bounces in excitement. "We can take Jolie with us." I smile at them while Tae-kyung sneers at us all.

"Fine if we fail the next performance I will not be blamed for it." I look worried about the thought of the group failing because of me. "It will be fine Tae-kyung. But if we practice to much we will burn ourselves out." Tae-kyung looks around before storming out. I sigh, "Will he be okay Oppa's?" Jeremy and Shin-woo both nod before hugging me. We leave for our walk. "Mi-nu, after Mi-nam comes back, have you thought about what you want to do?" I shook my head no. "I was planning to go back to the church but I cannot do that anymore." They nod their heads. "How about you go to school?" "School?!" They nod their heads and I think about it for a while. "The president has already agreed. We want you and Manager Ma to be our co-Managers. We however figured that you would nt want to right away..." I looked at them. "I can stay with the group then? Even after everything is done?" They nod their heads and I cheer. "Yes! I would love that!" We spin around in circles laughing lightly. I stop suddenly. "What about Tae-kyung hungnim?" They look at each other than sign. "President Ahn is allowing him to go solo. Jeremy and I would rather we all stay together. However, if it is what he wants then we cannot stand in his way." I hug the both tightly. "At least we will be together." They just smile at me and nod. "Yes we must all look towards the future and what is best for us." I grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~I am a line break and Time skip as well~~~~~~~~~

Over the next month we practiced and President Ahn made the announcement that while Tae-kyung hyungnim was going on his own way that A. after a sabbatical would still be together. I must have looked stunned. "Well this way we can all experience school. Together." I felt a slow grin spread over my face. "You.. You are going to go to school with me?!" They nod . I cheer wildly. "What about Mi-nam Oppa?" Shin-woo sighs "Well he will need to learn the songs and everything, plus get used to his eyes after his operation. We reckon it will take a year all together. We will still practice and everything. When he feels ready, we will resume duties." I nod my head slowly. I knew that Oppa would not want to go back to school, he would have followed me, but with Shin-woo and Jeremy following me he knew they would protect me. I resume paying attention when President Ahn announced that we have, 3 days would be our last concert as a group. "Mi-nam? Are you ready to sing the solo song?" I look around and nod my head. "Yes President. I have practiced a lot but is it okay with the group?" They all nod even hyungnim. I smile at everyone. "Then I will practice the songs some more and make sure I am perfect." They all nod "Well if there are no more, issues than can conclude the meeting." President Ahn rubbed my hair before walking out. "Go Mi-nam can I talk to you for a moment?" Tae-kyung asked from behind me. "Of course hyungnim." We walk to the studio where I had first sung for them. He sighs deeply before sitting down. "I... apologize." I look at him. "I know that I have not been a good hyungnim to you. I felt threatened. Had not realized that President Ahn was letting me go solo? When I found out, you were a girl and not the real Mi-nam I thought I was falling in love with you..." "I am sorry hyungnim I have made things difficult for you haven't I?" He smiles sadly. "No. I have made things difficult for myself. I will still have a place for you in my heart. I have to focus on my career right now though." Why did I feel like I was getting broken up with... I smile at him "Hyungnim, I understand completely. I have never met anyone like you before. I think I was maybe sort of had a crush on you." He was looking at me sadly. "You are trying to tell me that the feelings you had were that of a band mate and little sister right?" He looks stunned while thinking it over. "Yes, I am pretty sure that is what I had felt." I grin at him. "Hyungnim can I ask you something?" He nods his head. "You actually like Yoo He-yi alot huh? You could not see it because she was a threat to me and the rest of the group, however now that she is not thinking about it. She lies alot but I think that is to compensate thinking no one could actually like her. I do not think she knows any better. " He looks stunned before blushing. "I think you might be right. Well should we go practice?" i nod my head enthusiastically.

Three days later... We had come to my song and I thought about everything that we had gone through before beginning to sing. I put my heart into the song thinking of all the good times and the sad times as well. Once done everyone was cheering. I smiled at my band members before bowing lightly. "We A. wish Tae-kyung hyung the best in his future endeavors and hope he knows that even if he no longer sings with us He is still part of A. now and forever." The crowd roars as I hug Tae-kyung and let him step forwards. I stand between Jeremy and Shin-woo. I sigh as w leave the stage to the cheers. "Shin-woo hyung, when do we start to school?" He gives me a side glance. Next week we start. You and I will be in the same grade while Jeremy has decided to not go after all. He feels that Go Mi-nam will need his help." I look at Jersey sadly. "Ya Mi-nam do not look like that! We will still see each other and we are about be be living in the same house after all. Plus I hate school." I just smile at him and nod. "Things will be different now huh?" They each grab a hand and nod. I thought about everything that we had done and everything we will do in the future. "Jeguk High here we come."

Chapter 2

I put on my new school uniform and twirl for my Oppa Mi-nam. "What do you believe, Oppa? Does it fit me?" He rubs my head and nods although he still looks worried. "Oppa it will be all right. I have Shin-woo with me." He looks startled. "That does not reassure me sis. I have heard a lot about this school. They are not nice to people who are on a scholarship program." "Oppa I will stay next to Shin-woo. I doubt it will be just like the old days. I hope the President will forgive me soon. I did not want to sound ungrateful when he wanted to adopt me. It really is not something I can rush into." He nods his head. "I am sure President Ahn understands sis, and if you do agree I am sure you know we will always be twins." I nod my head at him. "Oppa you need to go to practice with Jeremy. Make sure you listen to him okay?" He nods his head when Manager Ma walks in. "You ready for school Mi-nu? Where is Shin-woo?" I heard him racing down the stairs. "I am here sorry I could not find my shoes." I grin at Shin-woo. "It is fine Oppa, are we ready to go now?" He nods his head and go to get in the van before getting off and heading for Oppa's car. "It would be bad to go in the van..." We both laugh lightly. I sigh and hum my song. "It will be fine Mi-nu I am sure you will make a lot of friends after all." I nod my head and continue to hum anyways. He grins at me and begins to sing. By the time, we get to school we are basically only screaming the lyrics. Laughing we step out of the car and head inside. I see a tall guy trip a girl only a little bit older than me. I stop suddenly and change directions I know Shin-woo is following me, "Only weird? Am I not scary?" I heard the tall stranger say.

Shin-woo moves closer to grab me but I pretend to trip and break the hand grasping the girl. "Oh no I am so sorry are you okay? I am so clumsy Shin-woo! Can you come and help Noona? I think we should take her to the nurse's office." I see Shin-woo leading the perplexed girl away. I go back to the guy. "Oh I hope your wrist is okay! Can you ever forgive me?" I see Shin-woo walking with the girl before I choose to get going. "Well I am going to go with Shin-woo Oppa and Noona. Oh I hope I did not hurt her." With that, I turn around and run into another boy. I sigh as he looks at me. I look at him and sigh. "I am not having any luck at all am I? I see the two boys glare and feel the first one grab my arm and jerk me away. "Ya, maybe we should join you Oppa and the Noona in the nurse's office. You seem to be unable to walk without getting hurt." I glance up and see him grimace at the other guy. "Oh I can catch up on my own..."

When the second boy jerks me away. I eep softly and wince at the grip. I try to jerk away from both of them when they begin to argue. "Ya, Kim Tan, why do you keep interfering when I am talking to the new students? I am trying to make friends here." The first boy says, jerking me towards him. the second, Kim Tan jerks me back harder. "You do so much better on your own with no friends what so ever, Choi Young-do." I try to get away one more time before stepping on Kim Tan's foot. "I do not know who you two think you are, please keep me out of your rivalries." I say firmly right then my phone rings. I sigh and jerk my arms loose. "Hello, Hyungnim! I have not yet made it to the office. No, I am fine I was wanting to make some friends and you know me. I tripped and hurt some girl. Shin-who took her to the nurse's office... No Hyungnim I am okay I promise. What? Thank you very much for helping out Mi-nam Oppa. I think Shin-woo Oppa and I will be back by dinner time. Yes I will even cook again. Is Yoo-hee Noona going to be there as well? I can hear you blushing." I grin into the phone. The bell rings. "Hyungnim I have to go find Shin-wooo Oppa and make my way to the office. Hyungnim fits you so much better... Noona thinks it is cute now... Yes Hyungnim, I promise. Okay hotpot, it is. I will stop at the store with Shin-woo Oppa. Bye hyungnim."

I start to walk away again not paying any attention when the boy, Choi Young-do grabs me once again. "I will take you." I look up surprised when the other boy Kim Tan also grabs me. I sigh deeply. "I can make my own way." They both smirk down at me. "We will not hear of it, transfer." I roll my eyes lightly when I hear Shin-woo. "How about both of you letting her go before I call the police and my lawyer." I look relieved when I noticed the girl I did not know still with him. I try to get loose once again, they both let go and I end up tripping falling to the ground I cry out in pain and notice my knees are skinned. "Shin-woo Oppa," I cry softly. He rushes forwards and helps me up. "Are you okay Mi-nu? Come on let's get you to the nurse. "Yes Oppa, Oh Hyungnim called. We are having hot pot for dinner." He smiles at me and rubs my head. Come on. Eun-sang can you grab her other arm please?" She nods and gives me a hand along. "I am sorry about that." She whispers to me gently. "It is okay I have dealt with worse I am sure." I reply.

I check over my shoulder and see them still arguing. "They remind me of me and hyungnim when I first met you guys Shin-woo Oppa." He nods once before my phone rings. He gets it from my pocket and answers it. "Tae-kyung did you just not call Mi-nu? She cannot talk at the moment. Yes she got hurt. No it was not her fault. No Tae-kyung it was not my faiult either." I snicker up at Shin-woo. "Yes I will let her know I am hanging up now. Good-bye Tae-kyung. We must get a lot of meat at the store later Mi-nu and also paper towels and more water." I nod my head and wince slightly when all of a sudden I felt myself being lifted and carried a lot faster. I gape in surprise as I look at Choi Young-do. "Let me down I can walk!" He just continues walking. I see a shocked Shin-woo before he starts to laugh at me. I glare at him before mouthing traitor. "This is kind of embarrassing can you please let me down?" "Oh, I forgot to introduce you back there scoial care, from today you are mine." I looked shocked before I hit him on the back of his head. "I belong only to God and my family."

He looks shocked before glaring at me. I start to get nervous and I hum my song that hyungnim had written for me under my breath. Shin-woo heard me and softly cursed. "Let her go now!" I see my phone up to his ear I know I am going to get in trouble later. "Shin-woo Oppa help me please?" He goes and snatches me away while still talking on the phone. I begin to cry silently and hum louder. "One second little sister we are going home now, okay? This was a bad idea we will find a different school." I shake my head and hum and sob into his shoulder. "My knee is really starting to hurt Oppa." He nods and turns to Kim Tan. "Where is the nurse's office?" He beckons Shin-woo to him and I latch onto Eun-sang Noona. "You come too." When I saw the face that Choi Young-do was making I kick him on his arm. "You too." He looks at me, sceptically before nodding.

All of a sudden I hear screeching in the parking lot and I look over Shin-woo's shoulder. "Oppa... I think we are in trouble..." He looks behind himself and pales "We need to move faster... Like now!" He grimaces as hyungnim runs towards us as he slams his door. He takes in the group and my tear streaked cheeks sighing. "I thought once you started to school I would not have to bother with you anymore Mi-nam.. errrr Mi-nu." I just smile at him as best as I can. "Hyungnim it hurts really badly. He looks at the damage before all of a sudden we hear screams. I sigh as Shin-woo passes me to Choi Young-do, "take her directly to the nurse's office. No detours." He sneers at Shin-woo but gently walks away. "It is always like that when they are recognized I whisper up to my new carrier." "Who are they?" He grunts out. "A. " He looks startled before staring at me. "Well Tae-kyung hyung is going solo, but he will always be part of us."

He nods his head and deposits me on the bed. The nurse comes rushing over and checks my knee. "Well you scraped it pretty good. I will have to bandage it and send you to the hospital to ensure that it is nothing more serious. I think you might have pulled a ligament as well." I nod my head and can only think I am pleased to have no to longer perform. "Yes Ma'am." I reply quietly. All of a sudden she turns around "Choi Young-do go to class right now. Thank you for bringing her, but I will handle it now." He nods and begins to leave. "Remember Mi-nu you are now mine." I roll my eyes. Once he is gone. "How old is the guy? Thinking he can own someone." I sigh and settle down as I wait for Oppa and hyungnim to come in. They both stroll in Shin-woo holding on to Eun-san Noona's arm. "Well? How are you? You okay?" I nod my head and informed them what the nurse had said. "Eun-sang Noona I am sorry. You are missing classes because of me." She only shakes her head. "Do not mind it. I should be saying thank you and apologizing. I heard that Choi Young-do is now targeting you." I smile at her. "It is okay I had to put up with hyungnim after all!"

Tae-kyung looks put out before smiling. "Ah, you know I care about you." I snicker and nod my head. "Why are you not working hyungnim?" He paled before studying the wall. "It is break time..." I smirk and sigh at the same time. "You skipped didn't you?" He looks sheepish as he nods his head. My phone rang right then. "Yes President Ahn? I am okay. Yes he is here. I hurt myself and you see how they are. Yes I will let him know. Okay now I do not Shin-woo Oppa just got scared for me. Oh and the answer to your question is yes. Mi-nam Oppa said it would be the best for me and reminded me no matter what we will still be twins. Yes. No, I wish to continue to live with the group. Okay I will call you later dad." I hear Shin-woo and Tae-kyung cheering in the background. "He asked me to live with him Oppa, Hyungnim. But I want to stay with you all..." They cheer again before taking me to the hospital.

The next day I arrive with Shin-woo, I hobble along as he carries my bag for me. I stay as close to him as I can knowing that we are being stared at. "Shin-woo Oppa. Thank you." He pats my head and we continue to the office. The Headmistress stands and greets us. "I am sorry for the trouble yesterday headmistress." I say politely. "It is no worries child. I hear you are no longer in our Social Care program." I nod my head. "Yes President Ahn adopted me. I am very happy to have a new dad." She smiles slightly before handing us our schedules. "If you have any trouble from Kim Tan my son or Choi Young-do please do not hesitate to let me know." I nod my head, bowing as best I can as Shin-woo and I made our way to class. I go to an announcement on the board. "Oppa that looks fun and I might learn something that will help in the future with the broadcasting club." He studies it. "Can you handle it plus the work load your dad is going to put on you along with the school work?" I nod my head enthusiastically. "I am also thinking I will get a part-time job as well." He sighs and rubs my head. "It will be fine little sister. We will take care of you know." I smile at him I know Oppa but I still want to do it." He sighs "Fine, but you have to convince the others..." Right then my phone rang. 'Jeremy! Yes, we are on our way to classes now. Yes I am being careful and Shin-woo Oppa is going to take care of me. You are the one who did not wish to go to school. Yes I know that i care about all of you guys as well. Yes Jeremy. OKay. Yes, we will come to the company right after school. See you then. Yes please teach Mi-nam Oppa well. Oh one more thing. I am thinking of getting a second part-time job until I become... But Jeremy! It is something I really want to do. Yes I know if I want something. It is not the same thing. Yes I am sure. I will be careful.." Right then I walked into someone. I eep and fall when a hand reaches out to steady me. "Congratulations on your new family." I hear from above me. I look up and sigh to myself. "Jeremy I will call you after classes. Please make sure Mi-nam does not slack off. Good bye. Yes I will let you know where at. Thank you Jeremy!" I grin over at Shin-woo. "Jeremy is fine with it Oppa." He just smiles at me before glaring at the guy still holding onto me.

"How about letting me go now." I demanded of the kid in front of me. He stares at me before releasing me. "Sorry about that." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes before heading over to Shin-woo. I see Eun-sang Noona down the hall. "Noona!" I yell loudly. Eun-sang stops and looks around I wave wildly and she smiles at me. I also notice a blush, on Shin-woo's face. "Someone has a girl friend" I say under neath my breath. He startles before looking down at me. We finally make our way to class with Eun-sang talking to Eun-sang the entire way. "Class we have a couple of new students please make them feel welcome. Maye you would like to introduce yourself." I sigh as I hobble forwards. "My name is Go Mi-nu. I am the adopted daughter to the president who works with A. . My brother Mi-nam is the newest member. I used to belong to the Social Care group and will still be working with the band as well as looking for a new job as well. Please look after me kindly." I notice Shin-woo is not going to say anything. "This is Shin-woo Oppa. The guitarist for A. He does not like talking to strangers unless he is performing. He is very caring and is my Oppa in all but blood. Please look after him kindly as well." I see two empty seats one in front of Choi Young-do and the other subsequent to Eun-sang Noona. I grin at Shin-woo before heading to the seat in front of Choi Young-do. Shin-woo looks betrayed before sitting in the only vacant seat. I feel Choi Young-do poking me between my shoulder blades. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asks I nod once before turning my attention to the teacher.

The next class Shin-woo and I parted ways after he walked me to the door. I sigh deeply until I notice Eun-sang. I grin at her before taking a place next to her. "If you really are looking for a job, then I have a couple that might interest you." She whispers to me. "One you will have to wait until you heal fully. As it consists of a lot of running around." I smile at her happily before nodding. "Thank you very much." She nods before turning around in her seat. I notice the other boy Kim Tan staring at me. I frown at him before ignoring him. Eun-sang must have noticed me tense up because she looks around and notice Kim Tan staring at me. "Do not worry he is only worried because of Choi Young-do." I shrug my shoulders before opening my book. "Eun-sang I will meet you with Oppa after school okay?" She nods her head and we start to take notes in class.

At lunch time, I am trying to get a tray and my silverware when a guy I do not know decided to help me. I smile at him and point to an unoccupied table. "I will sit here" "That. ,, is not a good idea. That is a seat that is already spoken for..." "It will be fine I need more room because of my crutches. He looks uncomfortable before nodding his head. "Okay. He sits my tray down and goes to sit next to me when a boy walks over. "Chan-Young you know better this is my seat..." "Your seat?" I interrupt. "Is it okay to sit here for now at least I need more room because of my crutches and this was the closest unoccupied table. You can sit here still. But please do not make me move." He looks scared and looses the colour in his cheeks. I watch him carefully. "Sit next to me. I am Go Mi-nu. You do not look fine. Are you sick?" He shakes his head no. "Well sit down here anyways." I smile up at him and he sighs. I hear him muttering under his breath "I am going to be killed for this." He looks even more stricken before finally sitting down. "Ya transfer student I am sure that you were warned about sitting there." I hear from behind me I look around, noticing that two kids are glaring at the guys sitting next to me. I look around and notice the stiff atmosphere. I sigh and look at my 2 seat mates. "I regret that I did not catch your names. "I am Chan-young, the other guy is Joon-young." I just smile at them both. It is good to meet you both.

I watch the other 2 boys. "Oh sorry, I have lost my manners for a moment please sit down. Just watch my leg please." They looked shocked for a moment before glaring again. "They are Son Hyo-jin and Yeo Sang-hu," Chang-young said quietly. I could still hear whispering in the background. "Just for today let us eat here in peace." They looked undecided when "What is going on here, friends?" I heard quite a bit about behind me. "I turn around and glance over my shoulder. "We are eating lunch, but people seem to have a problem with where I am sitting." Choi Young-do puts his tray down in front of me. "Oh I see you wanted to eat with us former Social Care." He gazes at Chang-young and Joon-young. Joon-young looks as if he is on the verge of cry. I sigh. "Since this table seems to be very important to you, we will move then. Joon-young, Chan-young, Can you help me please." I go to stand up when one of the boys that still had not been seated grabbed my shoulder holding me down. "No it is okay please stay seated, do not even think of getting up." He demands.

I shrug my shoulders before leaning into Joon-Young. I whisper into his ears. "Find my Shin-woo Oppa for me please." Then louder. "I am sorry to kick you from your table, but it seems Choi Young-do's friends want to sit here as well. Maybe you can find another table with Chan-young. Thank you very much for helping me." He nods once before almost running away. I see Chan-young gazing at me and I flash him a smile. "Chan-young I am convinced Bo-na is looking for you by now. Why don't you go find her." I hear Choi Young-do say. Chan-young tenses up before giving me a questioning look. I simply nod. "Please tell her I am sorry if I kept you." He sighs before nodding and walking off. As soon as he does Hyo-jin and Sang-hu sits down next to me. "I look warily around when I decide to at least try to eat. "So why did you sit here?" Choi-Youg-do asked me out of the blue. "It was the closest table and my leg was really starting to hurt a bit. Luckily, Chan-young and Joon-young helped me out." I shrug as I put some beans into my mouth. I glance, around once more and sees people still staring. I blush slightly and decide I was not hungry after all. I push my tray back when once again I am being held down by the two book ends. "We did not say you could leave." I stare at Choi Young-do before nodding to myself. "Who says I need your permission?" His eyes opened wide. "Guys I think she likes beans. Why not..."

Right when he was prepared to say something my phone rang. I sighed in relief and answer it. "Hello, Dad. Yes I am having a meal right now. I understand now why you suggested I pack my own lunch. No it is good but I keep getting stared at. No, it is okay please do not send hyungnim. Yes Dad I promise if I was in trouble... No Shin-woo is not here at the moment. He had to get to the library. Yes I will also pack lunches for all the other guys as well from now on. Yes you one too. Schedule change? Dad! Does Shin-who know about the schedule change? No Dad I still do not mind living with the guys. They would not do that Dad they see me as a family... Hyungnim was in denial... Alright. I understand. Yes I will be there. No... I will be healed in a week... NO! Where is... Dad let me finish asking... Okay I know you know what I am going to ask anyways. Oh, can you call... Fine! Yes I will ride home with them. Even if you had not sent them I am sure i could have found a way home... Yes Dad. Alright I will be thinking of it. Good bye."

I sigh before pushing my chair back. "I am sorry to cut this short but I need to find Op..." "I am right here Mi-nu." I lean back and smile up at Shin-woo. "We have to go Shin-woo Oppa. We have a different last minute schedule. President Ahn says I am to go with you a first." He nods his head before he help's me up. I glance over at Choi Young-do before sighing. I find that I have 3 different people touching me. "Hey Shin-woo I have changed, I do not mind people touching me anymore." He smiles down at me before knocking the other hands off of me. "Come on where is the schedule at?" I think for a moment as I get my crutches I lean down to grab my tray when I rocked unsteadily and dumped food all over the table. I smirk to myself a bit as the food ends up in the seated boys lap. Oh No... I am very sorry. You should probably go and get the cleaned up." I say to the table before turning around to Shin-woo "Zeus Hotel for a picture shoot and autographs." I say as I hobble away. I glance behind me and see Choi Young-do frozen in place like he cannot believe what just happened. I grin at him before heading out the door with Shin-woo. As soon as I am out of sight I break down laughing. "Did you see their faces oppa?" He smiles at me and nods. "I think I have made some enemies somehow." He just heads to the lockers to grab our stuff as I begin to walk down the stairs. "You dropped your phone in the chaos," I heard from behind me. I look startled to see Choi Young-do, who was holding out my phone. "Thank you." He nods before jumping off the landing to the ground floor. I go to put my phone away when it rings. "From now on answer on the second ring." I look startled as I notice Choi Young-do grin at me." "Choi Young-do! Who says you could have my number?" He just smirks before heading out. I want to scream but decide against it. Shin-woo catches up to me and we go to the hotel.

Chapter 3

We come to the hotel and I see Jeremy and Mi-nam at the entrance. I rush over as fast as I can, when I feel an arm go around my shoulder. "You guys drive really fast you know." I pale slightly before shaking my shoulder. "We have a schedule please excuse us." I begin to move once again when I see Jermey and Mi-nam rushing over. They knock Choi Young-do away from me and begin to lead me to the reception area. I grin at them and see Shin-woo carrying my crutches. I see Choi Young-do following behind. I glare at him slightly before hearing someone shout. "Mi-nu! I thought for sure you were going to be late!" President Ahn shouts. "Sorry Dad I had a bit of trouble. I am here now. I thought of the clothes as well." I go over to Dad and talk to him in a low voice for getting Choi Young-do as soon as I start work. I help out where I can and try to stay out-of-the-way. "Now for single photos," I yell out taking the dog from Shin-woo. Mi-nam you first please." He nods and goes up. After working for 3 hours, I start to feel dizzy and my leg hurts badly. I am standing against the wall in the shadows when I feel myself picked up. I look around and whisper "Choi Young-do" I pass out soon after, when I come to I notice I am laying down on a couch with an ice pack on my head my leg propped up. I hear Choi Young-do and Yu Rachel whispering harshly. I sit up and the ice hits the floor. They spin around and I look at them sheepishly. "Sorry for the trouble", I mumble. "You. How do you know my fiancee' Kim Tan? Why is he always watching you?" I shrug my shoulder unsure of why. "Your guess is as good as mine. I wish that I could be left alone and learn what need to." She looks at me sympathetically before glaring again. "Sure, you are nothing but a liar I am sure." I look at her with open eyes. "Believe what you like." I turned to Choi Young-do. "Thank you very much for your help. But I have to get back to work now." I bow as best as I can before basically skipping out the door.

I sigh wearily, as soon as I get out. I run into hyungnim and hug him desperately. "Hyungnim!" He smiles at me when Yoo He-yi clears her throat, "Noona!" I yell and she comes over to hug me briefly. "What is going on Mi-nu?" "I was working, but I must have collapsed. A... Friend from school helped me and took care of me until now." They just smile at me before leading me away. As soon as we get to the elevator. "What is wrong Mi-nu and do not lie to me." Tae-kyung demanded. I sigh as I talk to him about my day. He begins to look very angry when he sighs. "I know Jeguk is the best school for what you want to do for us. But I really think you should find a new school." I shook my head and break down crying as soon as I walk into the elevator. "Hyungnim. I cannot. There is something wrong with the school yes, but I need to know what they teach me." He sighs deeply before nodding. "We make our way back to the reception area where things are winding down. I grab my crutches and head over to President Ahn. "Dad you are coming over for dinner tonight, right? I need to speak with you." He nods his head before going to take some calls. I sigh again and head to the guys. Bowing and thanking everyone for the hard work.

That night I tell everyone I am going to take a break from school until I am completely healed. They nod in understanding and seem okay with it. I notice Shin-woo watching me curiously before I grin at him. "Hey did you all know Shin-woo has a girl friend now?" He glares at me before blushing and hugging me to him. "She is really nice her name is Eun-sang!" They bombard him with questions as I make my way to my bedroom to sleep. I sigh as I am woken up at 4 am by my phone. I look at it and turn the power off, before heading back to sleep. I sleep for most of the day before standing up and turning my phone on once again. I cook dinner and do a little leg exercises. I grin when everyone comes in, telling me about their day. When my phone rings again. I sigh as I answer it. "Yes? No I do not believe so. I cooked dinner for my family and it needs to be done now. What do you mean? That has nothing to do with me does it? Why? WHAT?! Alright I understand." I sigh and hang up before leaving the house without saying anything.

I make up my way to Zeus hotel and knock on the correct door. "What are you playing at?" I demanded as soon as I am at the door. He bows to me slightly before taking me over to the food. "I just wanted to eat with you with no interruptions. I thought this would be the only way to do it." I look at him with a raised eyebrow when I saw a look on his face. "Fine, go to eat. Next time try inviting me, like a normal person." He looks surprised before eating. "So why me?" I ask hesitantly. "Why change your mind about suing him?" "Because you did come I had a change of heart." He responds while eating. "Why did it change?" I ask. "Because you came to me and became a flower, or something like that." I sigh and blush slightly. "You cannot do stuff like this. No one will want to be friends with you if you continue like this." He looks at his food. "Let's eat while it is still warm." I nod and eat once again. "You are not so bad when alone you know." He grins slightly before once again schooling his face. I check my watch and sigh. "I have to leave now. I have to go help Shin-woo Oppa. Thank you for the food." I stand and limp out before he can say anything.

I make it home and sigh deeply. Oppa comes into my room. "Sis are you okay?" I nod my head before crying and shaking it no. "Oppa I think I have a crush on someone." When I stated that, Jeremy, Shin-woo and Hyungnim burst in. I looked at Oppa and smiled slightly. "Who?" Shin-woo demanded. I sigh and look at the group sadly. Shin-woo's eyes widen and he laughs. "Only you would fall in love with someone as socially awkward as Tae-kyung. I smile weakly at everyone before turning over and ignoring them all. I start to speak as everyone sits on my bed. "He is as lonely as I was like, before I met you guys. I don't think he actually knows how to make friends." They all smile grimly at each other. "I am tired now I think i am going to go to sleep." I fall asleep shortly after that. I feel everyone give me a kiss on my forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~I am still a break line and a time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been missing from school for two weeks now as I let my leg rest. The first day I went back to school I made my own way since Shin-woo was taking Eun-sang. I grin to myself as I wave good bye to everyone. I really do not want to see Young-do. I heard that he had dropped the charges like he had said. I am happy for that. I look out the window of the bus when it pulls into my stop. I come down and get ready to walk the last 6 blocks to the school. I turn around when I hear a motorcycle approaching from behind. It screeches to a halt in front of me. "Like a lift?" I heard the guy asks me from beneath his helmet. I shake my head no and continue on. I hear him keeping pace behind me. I glance behind me when I realize who it is. I stop again and climb on behind him as he races off. Once we reach the school "Thank you for the lift Choi Young-do." I bow slightly. "Why Don't you call me Young-do?" He asked quietly. "I would prefer to keep calling you as I have." He shrugs his shoulders like it does not actually bother him. I can tell I hurt his feelings I grab my bag with my lunch and head inside.

At lunch time, I look for Shin-woo or Eun-sang. Not seeing either I head to a seat in the back of the cafeteria. I see the bookends of Choi Young-do's looking at me before smirking. I shiver slightly. I think they had not forgiven me yet. I sigh and eat my lunch when I see Choi Young-do looking around. The book ends point at me and I sigh trying to slink into the shadows. He nods at them before heading over them following. I pretend that I just finished my lunch and was getting up when they once again forced me to sit down. I look at them and sigh. I get out the rest of my lunch and eat slowly. "Hello," I say slowly to them. They nod at me before eating their own lunches. They look at what I am eating when I sign and decide to share. My Oppa's always make me take to much as it is. I split it into four and pass it out. They all three looked surprised before trying it. I finish eating quietly while I wait and see what they do next. I see Shin-woo looking at me anxiously I shoot him a smile and he relaxes. I look at my phone and see a couple of messages. I reply to them as the three boys eat quietly. I look up and see all three watching me carefully. I sigh to myself, "I feel sorry for a couple of weeks ago. I have no excuse other than I was in pain and irritable." They smile at me briefly before nodding their heads. A text message came from hyungnim ~Hey little sister I am going to be in the area before going abroad for two weeks. Can I pick you up from school to go to a photo shoot with me?~ I smile brightly as I reply. ~Hyungnim sure I just need to let Shin-woo know. I am sitting with some different friends for lunch and they seem to like how I fixed it. I will see you after school~ I see all three men looking at my phone while I blush deeply. "While I am enjoying the weird silence I have to go talk to my Oppa." I get up before they can stop me this time and run across the cafeteria I jump into Shin-woo's arms and tell him that I have a ride home. He grins at me "I know that I am going to. The photo shoot is at the same place as ours." I look at him curiously before shrugging my shoulders. Shin-woo looks over my shoulder and pulls me closer to him almost carrying me. I shrug and wrap my legs around his middle, laying my head against his shoulder. I look over while wanting to get comfy and notice Choi Young-do glaring. I stiffen then grin to myself before I kiss Shin-woo on the cheek. "Are you using me little sister?" I nod my head and he smiles at me once again. He carries me out with Eun-sang following us. I just smile at her and mouth that I am sorry. She grins and nods mouthing that all is forgiven.

We finish school and head outside, I race to Hyungnim and jump into his arms as well. "Hyungnim where are you going? Are you going to be gone long? Is He-yi going as well?" He laughs at me a bit before depositing me into the car, I wave to Eun-sang and Shoo-win, as we drive off. I hum a bit while watching out the window. "What is wrong Mi-nu?" I heard from beside me. "I... nothing Hyungnim. I am just thinking of outfits for the next photo shoot for the group. Lime Green is out." I smirk at him. He throws his head back and laughs. "Sooo what was your favorite color backs then?" He asked me teasingly. "Liime Green" I reply prmptly. "I finally got a real answer." I grin at him before sighing and reaching up to my hair clip. "You will be careful right hyungnim?" He nods his head and we pull into the studio. I make my way to the photographer talking about lighting and outfits detailing what we are meant to be portraying. I go to different people making sure everything is ready. All of a sudden I am grabbed from behind and pushed into the changing room with Coordinator Wang. I look around and all of a sudden I am ambushed and forced into fresh clothes. "Ya, What is going on?" They did not answer and just continue to do my make up. I sigh when I realize I once again look like my Oppa.

"DAD!" I yell loudly. He comes in and smiles at me. "Sorry Mi-nu just this once we ned you in the photos again." I sigh before nodding. "Where is my oppa?" Dad sighs and looks away looking sad all of a sudden. I decide not to push at the moment since we have the photo shoot. I walk out and join Tae-kyung. Once we start shooting "Where is Mi-nam?" I whisper. He stiffens while not changing his facial expression. We finish the shoot and I bow to everyone. "Good job everyone." I go to get changed when I find out I just have to stay in the clothes I am wearing. I sign and head out. I go into the van and text my Oppa. ~Mi-nam where are you at? How could you make me do this again? You better het your butt in gear or you will be getting in trouble with my dad.~ I pushed send while waiting around. I see Jeremy talking to Shin-woo out the window. "We do not know how it happened. I never expected this to happen in a million years." I lean out the window. "Where is my Oppa!" I say quietly. They look shocked to see me before looking away in embarrassment. I sigh deeply when I realize that I am not getting any answers.

I ride to the house in silence, rushing in as soon as we arrive. I run up to Mi-nam's room looking around finding everything gone. "Where is he! Is he okay? What the heck is going on!" They all sigh while coming into the room. "He left Mi-nu. He eloped with He-yi. It seems she got pregnant with his child." I look stunned before looking at Hyungnim. "How?! Why did he never tell, me?" He sighs and shrugs his shoulder. He looks down at his feet before looking at the ceiling. "It seems it happened before he went for his surgery. It also seems He-yi treated you badly at his orders." I open my eyes wide. "WHY?" "He was afraid that you would be taken away from his Mi-nu. He was jealous it is why he left like he did. He knew you were safe with us now." I sit down crying silently. How could he do this to you guys." They look at each other before sitting down next to me. "We do not know Mi-nu. Unffotunately it is too late to find another member before we have our next concerts. We are looking we promise but in the mean time." They look at each other again. "In the mean time we need you to pretend to be a boy again." I look startled before sighing. "I figured. I will do my best once again. I stand up abruptly "I am Go Mi-nam please look after me from now on." They hug me tightly, well we have practice let's go. I simply nod my head.

The next day I attend school to withdraw. "I am sorry, but I can't handle everything at the moment. I thank you for taking care of me until now." I bow to the headmistress and walk out to hyungnim. "Mi-nu is it true? Are you quitting?" I hear Choi Young-do behind me. I sigh before nodding. "Yes I do not have enough hours in the day to do what needs to be done. I will be home schooled from now on. Shin-woo will still be coming however. I run away from hyungnims car and throw myself at Chi Young-do "I am very sorry Young-do. I hope you find what will make you happy and not as lonely in the future." I kiss his cheek before running to the car and getting in once again. Hyungnim got in the car and we drove off. "You liked him didn't you Mi-nu?" I nod my head. "I think I could have loved him hyungnim." He sighs deeply. "It will only be for a little while little one. The concerts will not last forever, 2 months with a show once a week. After you can be yourself again." I shake my head no. "He will take it as me abandoning him hyungnim." He looks at me, sadly before driving on.

Chapter 4

It had been 3 weeks with 3 concerts, photo shoots and hanging out. I try to be my happy self around Shin-woo and Jeremy. I hide how much my heart is hurting. Shin-who tells me about school and how everyone is. I think that is the only time I smile happily now. We do not talk about my brother. I think i have once again been abandoned by my family. I prepare for my next performance. I take out my phone and turn it off once again. We get on stage and begin to sing and play. I laugh and sing until it is time for my solo. I picture Choi-Young-do in front of me. I let out my longing for what I cannot have. Luckily the lights are bright enough no one can see my tears after the finale. We bring Tae-kyung out for our song and go to take off our make up and stuff. I continue to laugh and joke. Playing around like I am accustomed to with them. The next day I sleep in a bit. I get up slowly and walk into the living room. I see Eun-sang talking with Shin-woo I look startled before heading into the kitchen quickly. All of a sudden I have a text.~Eun-sang knows the truth Mi-nu. She missed you so came to visit.~ I sigh and head into the living room for drinks. I smile at her brightly before asking how everyone is. "Everyone is the same Mi-nu... Mi nam. They all hope you are well and they hope you are happy." I smile and nod when supposed to when "Choi Young-do is sad Mi-nu he is not like he used to be." I look around for a moment before smiling. "Maybe he has the flu. I am sure he will be fine soon!" I get up abruptly. "Shin-woo I need to go practice with the new song. I will be back later on today." He looks at me sadly before nodding. I call a cab and head outside. I cry a bit when alone when I hear a motorcycle right when I am about to get in the cab. I look up hopefully but shake my head when it keeps going.

I practice for about 12 hours before finally being tired enough to get to sleep. I make my way slowly to the house and up to my bed. I feel good that I can do the songs with no problems come Saturday. Right before the performance I hug Shin-woo and Jeremy, we go out and sing once again. I jump around smiling. Once finished we head back and I bump into someone. I look up and my eyes widen, I apologize and continue on with my head down. I get to the dressing room. "What is he doing here?" I asked as soon as we were alone waiting for our ride. "I am sorry Mi-nam. I.. We know how hard this is for you. We wanted to at least let you see him." I sigh and shake my head. "I am fine Shi-woo hyung. I survived without him before I can do it again." I head out the back way and climb into the van. I sit there crying silently. I take my phone out. "Dad I am not ready for the conference can you tell them I caught a stomach bug please. I am just going to sleep in the van." I hang up and curl into a ball. Crying harder. He looked horrible. I know they had only been trying to help, but some things should be left alone. I stopped crying and I fell asleep. I woke up in my bed sighing before pasting on a smile. I head down the stairs stopping for a moment before continuing on. "Oh, Mi-nam this is a friend of your sisters from school Choi Young-do." "Thank you for taking care of my little sister Choi Young-do~sii. PLease pardon me I have just awoken and I do not know my schedule for the day." I go to walk away when Shin-woo spoke up. "He is very worried about your sister Mi-nam. Maybe you can sit and talk to him a little bit." "Shin-woo o.. hyung I have neither the time nor the inclination to talk to the boy who made my sister cry so often. Where has he been till now? He obviously feels like she abandoned him. So no I will not sit down and talk to him." I check my phone. "I have to leave. I am sorry we will have a show again soon, and I have a photo shoot in an hour."

I bow to both of them before getting out. I sigh as soon as I get out of sight and see Jeremy. "He only wants to help you Mi-nam. We know how much you are hurting." "Jeremy I will be okay I promise. But I cannot see him anymore. It tears me apart. I just have to focus on the band. I.. I.. I am on the brink of dying how much it hurts Jeremy. I can't be both people. I have to be Mi-nam for now. And once I'm Mi-nu again it will be too late. So please I know you are only trying to help but please stop." I head to the van when I felt a hand grab me. My eyes widen and I look around into the eyes of Choi Young-do. He pulls me into a kiss which I fall into. I pull away and look up at him breathing deeply. I wrench free and run. I keep feeling his lips on mine. I run and run until I wake up the hospital.

I look around and see Mi-nam watching over me. I reach a hand out and smooth his hair away from his eyes. "Mi-nam... Why are you here? I thought you ran away from me like Mom and Dad did." He looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry sister, I know no matter what I say I can never beg your forgiveness nor do I deserve it." I just pat his head and try to sit up. I wince in pain. "What happened Mi-nam?" He looks at me before sighing. "You were struck by a car. You almost died." I look around and notice my casts on my left leg and right arm. "Sister... I am not going to run away any more. I will follow my contract and He-yi even said that it was necessary. I am sorry for running, but I was worried about my twins." I nod silently when I notice Tae-kyung at the door. "You might like to make your way out Mi-nam. I want to see my band mates." He nods and walks out. Tae-kyung and the rest come in. I just try to smile at them. "Hey Oppa's how are you? Hyungnim I thought you were overseas..." They laugh at me lightly. "I came as soon as I could Mi-nu. How are you feeling little sister?" "I am okay Hyungnim. I am not sure how I got here. I don't remember getting hit by a car." They just smiled at me sadly. "Someone else wants to look at you Mi-nu. I look up wearily as the door opens once again showing Choi Young-do. "Hello, who are you?" I ask with a forced smile. "I think I am the only one in this room if you ask at the nurse's station I am sure they can send you to the correct room." I looked in his stricken eyes and I began to cry.

"I missed you Mi-nu" He whispers. "I am really sorry about being angry and not contacting you. I missed you more than I thought I could." I whimper slightly before closing my eyes. "I know you did not abandon me because you wanted to. You did it for your family. I can understand that I would have done anything for my mother back in the day. PLease do not push me away anymore." I cry harder and reach out with my good arm. He grabs my hand holding it tightly. I pat his hair "I am sorry that i did not mean what I said in the house. Just do not leave me any more. I thought I did not love you, but I was wrong. Not seeing you I felt like I was dying a bit each day." I cry harder when I see a tear roll down his cheek. "I found my mother by the way. She wants to meet you." I smile at him softly. My eyes are closing as I fell asleep my hand tightly grasping his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls We are very proud to announce a new member. Our band is now co-ed! You might have seen her with us from time to time. We would like to introduce Go Mi-Nu replacement to her brother Go Mi Nam!" The crowd cheers while I step out. I start my solo playing the piano and singing. While in the front row Choi Young-do and his mom watch me closely. I see my brother and He-yi standing behind them. I wink at everyone while continuing to sing. I sang of my love and hope of the future. Once done, everyone met up in the dressing room hugging me tightly. I hugged Choi Young-do last and stayed there. "Have you found your happiness yet?" He nods his head and pulls me into a deep kiss." I just smile at my friends and family. Before cheering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I regret to say this is my last concert for a year. I have a replacement who ever who will stay apart of the group even when I do come back please let me introduce Tae-kyung once again a full member of A. !" The crowd boos and cheers at the same time. "I am taking a sabbatical to stay with my children. Who will be born in 6 months time. I hope to have your support and I will see you all when I return." We sing for what appears to be hours. I see my family cheering to the side of the stage. After the last song, I bow deeply to my fans. "I love you all!" I walk off the stage and into the arms of my husband. "You will go back I know." I nod happily. "I am fine with being your wife now and forever." I kiss him and lean in as my family surrounds me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note.

This did not come out as well as I liked so I am going to rewatch and write another one soon. I hope fleurheeley and everyone enjoy it! Until next time.


End file.
